Gáston Hochstadt
Gaston Ninja is the oldest of the three Cheese Ninja Brothers. Unlike his middle sibling, Gaston has an overly large ego because of his accomplishments. His youngest brother, Cheddar Ninja, is a total Noob. Background Gaston hatched about a year before Swiss Ninja in Switzerland. His parents had high hopes for him, and he did indeed fulfill these hopes, sadly. Gaston carved for himself Gaston's, a massive restauraunt chain. He also took over islands such as Pen Chi Island, and almost seized Japaland as well. Many innocent realms (like Southwest Slumolia) were placed under his tyranical flipper, "liberated" in accordance to his maniacal and "better-than-yours" morals. Swiss Ninja took a similar, but more noble path, founding the realm of Maggiore and being a bit more helpful to the community. Gaston became jealous because the brothers' mother, Gorgonzola Ninja, liked Swiss best. Still, Gaston has made plenty of negative contributions, and he takes them highly. Involvement *Gaston manages an empire, of which he oppresses. His current territories include Pen Chi Island and Southwest Slumalia, among others. *Gaston also markets plush toys of himself. *Furthermore, Gaston abuses the occupants of his empire. *Lastly, Gaston built a huge castle, bigger than yours, just so he could beat Swiss Ninja. *Gaston lost the realm of Tierra del Fuego in a large skirmish. TaliBEAN issues Since Gaston conquered Southwest Slumalia, and since the Southwestern Slumalians resent him, the hobos have teemed up with the TaliBEAN to continously attack him. Gaston can be simply talking to a friend (yes, he ahs friends), and TaliBEANs will suddenly storm the area. For example, Gaston was in his mansion/castle, playing his diamond-studded Vii, when a bunch of TaliBEANs started coming through his various nineteen fireplaces and ornate, golden doors, and began to blow up his stuff and take it for themselves. The TaliBEANs have been known to follow Gaston across the sea, and for some reason, no matter where he goes, TaliBEANs show up, and they never blow anything up except Gaston's possessions. TaliBEANs love sinking Gaston's yachts. Empire Gaston also has a massive unofficial empire, consisting many islands. Here it is: * Pen Chi Island It is an island that holds the Snowzerland National Jail. Swiss Ninja took it back in 2010 as a strategic place for prisoners of war. * St Finwe Island Founded by Finwe, it was abandoned until Gaston conqured it and built seventeen marinas where he puts his 10 yachts. Quotes *I like yachts. Do you like yachts? *I need more yachts. ---- *''Looking across his private bay'' Gaston: Without my eleven yachts, I would be an emoguin. *TaliBEANs pop up and blow up a yacht, taking its possessions and sinking it* Gaston: Without my ten yachts, I would be an emoguin. ---- *''When showing his castle.'' Penguin: Wow, nice place you've got here! Gaston: I know. *Gaston tells story of his life and empire* ---- *''Off the coast of Southwest Slumalia, in his yacht'' Gaston: Hello my subjects. How are you doing? Hobo: ZOMG |TZ g4sT0N, g3T hiM! s|nK hIs y4ChT!! c4Ll t3H t4ALib34Nz!!!!!!!111!1!1!!!!1! *TaliBEANs board the yacht and begin blowing stuff up* Gaston (to yacht captain): QUICKLY, YOU FOOL, TURN THIS YACHT AROUND! Captain: It takes a while to do that, sir! Gaston: Why? Captian: -because YOU HAD TO MAKE YOUR YACHT SO DARN BIG! Gaston: Duh. My yacht had to be bigger than Swiss Ninja's yacht! Captain: Swiss Ninja doesn't even have a yacht!!!!! TaliBEAN: qWik, g3T hIS g0ld st4sH!!1!!1!!!11!! Captain: You keep GOLD on your yacht?! Gaston: Of course! TaliBEAN: ZOMG pR3ciouS j3w31LLz!1!!!!!!!! Other TaliBEAN: ZOMG 19 ''\/''|| sYzt3Ms!!!!!1!111!!!1 Captain: I won't even ask. ---- *''At a private gathering'' Swiss Ninja: Brother, have you ever considered spending your money to help your empire? Gaston: Why would I do that? Swiss Ninja: You have ten yachts. Gaston: Yes, and you have one little one. TaliBEAN: Z0mg iTz g4st0N g3T h|m!!!1111!1!!!!!11!11! *TaliBEANs storm the meeting hall.* Gaston: STOP FOLLOWING ME! ---- *''To a prepguin'' Prepguin: I have nine yachts. Gaston: I have ten. Prepguin: I own a mansion. Gaston: I own a castle. Prepguin: I own sixteen acres of land. Gaston: I conqured Southwest Slumalia. *TaliBEAN spy listens* TaliBEAN: geT H1M!!1!1!!1111!!!!!!!!11! Gaston: STOP FOLLOWING ME, I RULE YOU! *Gaston runs, but comes back past the Prepguin.* Gaston: I have more TaliBEANs than you. Trivia *Gaston loves yachts. *TaliBEANs constantly follow him. *Gaston is an honorary High Penguin. *He used to have twenty yachts, but now he has ten. *The residents of Pen Chi Island and Southwest Slumalia hate him. *Gaston has never been on mainland Antarctica, and never will. *Gaston prefers Fisch over Swiss Ninja because Fisch reminds him of Yachts. See Also * TaliBEAN * Prepguin * Pen Chi Island * Southwest Slumalia * Gaston Motors * Car companies category:royalty category:penguins category:Family of Swiss Ninja category:cars category:villains